ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trial by Wind
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- ]] Walkthrough *Speak to Agado-Pugado in Rabao. If you have sufficient fame, he will give you a Tuning Fork of Wind (key item). *Travel to Cape Teriggan and find the Cloister of Gales. :*To get to the Cloister of Gales, travel to F-7 in Cape Teriggan and follow a tunnel off the map. This area is filled with very dangerous creatures such as manticores and high-level goblins. Sneak and Invisible are needed at all times. Take every left you can here, and you will eventually find the Cloister of Gales. *Try to fight Garuda on Iceday and do not fight him on Windsday. *Keep up Barthundra at all times. *Once you defeat her, you will acquire the Whisper of Gales (key item). *Return the Whisper to Agado-Pugado for your reward. :*Alternatively, hold onto it and when you have all six whispers simultaneously, you can give them to Leepe-Hoppe in Windurst Waters to gain the Moon Bauble which allows you to fight Fenrir. :*If you are collecting items for the Evoker's Ring, you will want the Bubbly Water from Agado-Pugado. ;General Notes *Everyone who is involved in the fight must have a tuning fork of the correct protocrystal. *There is no cap on this battle. *There is a 30-minute time limit. *Appropriate bar- spells, elemental Torques (or Enhancing Torque), and Mal- rings can be helpful for the fight. *You can buff up before entering the protocrystal, so feel free to do so and rest up while still outside. *The battlefield is shaped like a long path up the side of hill, with a switchback about halfway to the top. This allows the mages to stand above the fight (and out of easy reach of the avatar) while still being able to cast spells upon the combatants. *It is important to keep the correct Bar-spell up at all times. *It is strongly recommended to fight each avatar on the day it is weak to (i.e. Shiva on Firesday) and even more strongly recommended NOT to fight the avatar on its day (i.e. Shiva on Iceday). Spells of each element are much stronger on their specific day of the week. *Each Trial By quest is repeatable, but only once per real life day. *Each time you complete the quest, you can choose one reward from the list, which varies from avatar to avatar. *In order to get the Fenrir quest (The Moonlit Path), you have to have whispers (key items) from all six elemental avatars. This means that you can't turn them in for reward until you have all six, at which point you can give them to the Fenrir quest giver (Leepe-Hoppe in Windurst Waters). *Each quest giver is a tarutaru who stands next to a non-tarutaru warrior. If you don't have sufficient fame, the taru will just complain about being hurt a lot while his companion will discuss perseverance and not giving up. If you have sufficient fame, the Tarutaru will give you the tuning fork. The non-taru will give you a Trial Size Tuning Fork if you have met the requirements for that quest. ---- Game Description Client: Agado-Pugado (Near the oasis, Rabao) Summary: :Ring the tuning fork of wind upon the protocrystal in Cape Terrigan. A path will open to the trial that awaits.